How can I do this by Myself?
by D.S. Willow
Summary: One day about a year after Touko had defeated N a misterious Pokemon delivers a package to our Heroine. Who sent it? What's in it?
1. The Package Arrives

"_Continue to make your dreams come true, Touko!"_

_And then he was gone taken away on the wide back of the black dragon, and the girl dropped to her knees as she wept. Her faithful Pokemon surrounded her keening with her for the loss of their rivals and friends. Her best friend, Samurott, rested her head on her trainer's shoulder telling the girl that they couldn't stay there forever. _

"_I know," The girl whispered her voice cracking slightly, "I know, Lena,but... I'm really going to miss him," _

'We all are...'_ Selena the Samurott whispered looking out the hole where the green haired man had just left. _'Up you go...Reshi. we put her in your hands...' _The samurai Pokemon said as the other four Pokemon began to get into their pokeballs. The blue Pokemon lightly pushed the unresponsive girl onto the vast white Pokemon before returning to its own ball in her trainer's bag. The dragon roared before it took off and that was the last thing the girl remembered._

* * *

><p>Touko sat bolt up in her bed, her face damp and her body drenched in cold sweat. <em>'Its always the same dream...' <em>She thought as she hugged her knees to her chest.

_' Touko? Are you alright? Another bad dream?' _A small black Pokemon asked as it bounced up to put it's paws on her knees as well. The Zorua blinked its bright blue eyes in the morning glow as it stared up at its trainer worriedly.

"It's okay Zena... it's just the same dream..." The brunette said as she picked up the Illusion Pokemon.

_'Touko... This is starting to worry me... its been happening a lot lately! Especially after Reshi left for those few days... Where did she go anyways?'_ The curious little Pokemon asked as it licked her trainer's nose.

"She was looking for something for me..." The girl said giggling before setting the small Pokemon down to get ready for the day.

_'Touko... its only been a year ... he'll come back when... he's ready...' _Zena said as it sat on the bed looking sternly at her trainer.

"You sound like you've been hanging around to much with Lena!" Touko said giggling again as she brushed her hair into the high pony that it always was in. Touko White had been Unova's champion for the past six months not taking on any trainers because it didn't seem as fun anymore. Especially since she had gained her Reshiarm's trust and how they worked in perfect sync now.

The 18 year old girl tied up her boots as she thought about how she could hear every Pokemon's words since _He_ had left a year ago. It must have been the connection with the twin dragons or something because now she could talk to her Pokemon like _he _use to when she had first started out on her journey. Sometimes she missed those times when they would hang out in secret before she knew her destiny would depend on one battle against the man she had grown to love more then anyone.

"Ready to go train?" Touko asked as she pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

_'You bet!'_ The little fox like Pokemon said bounding off the bed and up her trainer's back to rest on her shoulder.

Touko stepped out of her apartment building and looked over towards the Ferris wheel which she had been riding daily as of a few weeks ago. She always went to to remind herself of why she had fought him and why she loved him. She sighed and shook her head her cheek brushing against the fluffy bundle on her shoulder.

_'Miss! Oh, Miss!' _A voice over head said as the sound of flapping wings could be heard overhead. Touko looked up to see a strange bird Pokemon flying above her. Its feathers were a nice tan color and its head had bright red feathers coming out of it's head.

The brunette having been a Pokedex trainer for a while, immediately pulled out her bright pink Pokedex to scan the bird. 'Pidgeot. Kanto.' was all she could read before the large bird Pokemon landed in front of her.

_'Excuse me, miss, I'm sorry to disturb your day but I have a package for you from the Kanto region.' _The tall bird said as it lifted its wing to show the girl a bright blue pack hanging under its wing. Touko immediately pulled the package off Pidgeot.

"But who would be sending me something from Kanto?" Touko asked alound as she held the warm package in her arms.

_'The man told me not to tell you but I think that once you open the package you might know... I've heard a lot about you Miss Touko. The sender told me to tell you that you need to open the package inside because there are some very very important things inside there.' _The bird said before yawning loudly.

"I bet you're really tired... Why don't you fly up to the roof and I'll let you in my appartment so that you can rest for a while. Kanto sure is a long way from here..." The brunette said already heading back towards the door.

_'Oh thank you miss! You really are as kind as he said you were!' _The bird Pokemon said before it hopped back into flight to fly up to the roof. The girl raced upstairs to let the bird in nearly knocking Zena off her shoulder.

_'Are we still going to train?' _The little black Pokemon asked in her trainer's ear.

"Yeah but after I open the package... something seems off about Looker sending me something. And I don't think I know anyone else who would be in Kanto..." Touko said not even bothering to mention that she was hoping that _he _had sent her something.

Touko quickly opened her sky light to let the large bird in before going to lock her door not wanting to be interrupted. She set the package lightly on the table before going to help the bird lay down on her couch.

"Just feel free to leave when ever you would like. I'll leave the sky light open for you." Touko said as she laid a warm blanket over the bird Pokemon.

'_Oh thank you, Miss Touko... I really don't think I would have made it all the way back over the ocean...' _The bird keened as it rested it's head on one of the pillows on the couch.

"Stay as long as you feel you need to..." She whispered before the Pokemon fell asleep. Touko sighed before stepping over to the table where her Zorua had jumped off to prod the package with her paw.

_'What do you think is in it?' _Zena asked as it poked the package again.

"Probably some new mission assignment from Looker... I only just found the last sage three weeks ago! Can't a girl get a break anywhere?" She muttered under her breath. A flash of red light appeared from her belt, telling her that Selena had just come out of her pokeball. The girl huffed but continued to look at the package.

_'That man... I'd like to give him a taste of my sword!' _The large samurai Pokemon said shaking her head the long shell on her forehead making a swish sound as it whipped through the air.

"Oh come on, Lena! He's paying for this apartment! The least you could do is be nice to him!"

_'And the least you could do to him is say no!'_ The blue Pokemon said resting its head on Touko's shoulder.

"What ever... I wanna see whats in the package!" The brunette said pulling the bag towards her. She undid the knot that was holding the flap over the top of the bundle and reached a hand inside. Her fingers brushed over two warm round shapes before she reached the other end of the package. She quickly and carefully pulled the warm parcels out of the bag only to gasp.

There sat two eggs exactly like each other in every way. Touko ran a hand over each of the eggs feeling the warmth and the small little shakes that happened every once and a while.

_'Eggs...? Why would Looker send you..."_ Selena started to ask but was interrupted when Touko squeaked and reached back inside the bag. She pulled out a small piece of paper folded once with her name written in neat lettering. Her hand traced over the lines of her name knowing exactly who had written this letter.

Her mind flashed back to all the times that she had read her name on a sheet of paper like this all written in secret by the same person. _He _had sent her the package and he had finally contacted her. She and N had decided that they would send secret messages to one another one of the time that they would hang out in secret. First she would write a note and then have Vacinti teleport to where ever he might have been and he would reply back. But they hadn't done it since she had found out that he was the king of her most hated enemy.

She had kept every single note in a drawer in her bed side table and read them when ever Zena or Selena weren't looking. Only Vacinti and herself and N knew about the notes. Vacinti would still sometimes ask about taking a note to him quietly wanting to see the one it called dad. Touko quickly flipped open the note to read it.

_Dearest Touko,_

_I'm sorry... There are so many things I wish to tell you but can't incase this message is intercepted. I hope I'll be able to see Vini soon... I miss the little guy. I also miss hearing what's going on in your mind. I had to find a way to contact you but its been hard because I have someone called Looker hot on my trail. He's tried to capture me multiple times. So don't risk senting Pidgeot back to Kanto. Its wild so it can stay over there. Zekrom found these eggs about two weeks ago when he had gone hunting and I've been carrying them around but with Looker on my trail, I can't risk their future with me. So thats why I sent them to you. The only one I would trust with such an important package, Please take care of them for me. _

_Sincerly,_

_N.H._

Touko reread the letter three times before sighing and slumping back in her chair.

_'What does it say Touko?' _Vini asked as it bounced around by her knee. The girl jumped and looked around to see her other Pokemon that could fit in her small apartment standing around her. Her Zweilous was over sniffing the sleeping bird Pokemon on her couch while her Scolipede stood in a sunny spot by the window. Reshi was still in her ball to big to fit in the small apartment.

"Oh my word you guys! Seriously? What did I say about coming out?" The brunette asked shaking her head as she walked over to lightly pet her large bug Pokemon, "Tiny, I thought I taught you better..." She pouted falsely before smiling at the guilty look on the Megapede Pokemon. "I'm just messing with you buddy."

_'Oh good... You're scarey when you're mad...' _The bug Pokemon said before rolling up to rest in the sun.

"Zeusy! Leave Pidgeot alone!" Touko said as the Zweilous opened its mouth to bite the bird.

_'But... Its in my spot!' _The dragon whined as one of its heads turned towards its trainer.

"She flew all the way here from Kanto. She deserves the spot more then you do, come on lets look at these eggs." The trainer said as she walked over to where the other three of her Pokemon stood. She sat back down in her seat and Vini climbed up into her lap to sit there as well. All of the Pokemon stared at the eggs and then Touko reached out to touch both eggs again wanting to feel their warmth again.

The moment her skin made contact with the shells, they began to glow white and they began to vibrate violently. Touko's hand jumped back and they all stared as two small Pokemon hatched on the table. Suddenly two figures jumped out of the smoke that had been coming from the eggs and they were black and white blurs as they jumped at Touko.

"_Momma!"_ The white and black blurs said as they grabbed onto the girl hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around them and looked down to see what they were. There stood miniature versions of her Reshiarm and Zekrom looking back up at her with red and blue eyes.


	2. A Day in the Forest

**Welll uhhhhh Hi guys! New story... yeah... This has been begging me to post it for the past few weeks like literally raping my brain to post it... You bet its uncomfortable! **

**For all of you frustrated Naruto people: GOMENASI! I'm having like horibble writers block and memory on it so yeah you guys can get over it for now... but if its not up by thanksgiving you can send me hate mail if you want... I'll take it and use it as Insparation! *does her own form of Gai-sempi's stance when he's talking about all that Youth crap...***

**Ooookayyyy then! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Touko looked down confused at the small dragons before saying "What... did you call me?"<p>

_'You is mommy!' _The small white Reshiarm said as it rubbed its warm head into her side.

'_Thats what I wanted to say!' _The miniature Zekrom whined as he looked around Touko to look at his polar opposite. The other Pokemon latched onto Touko's hip just stuck her tongue out at her twin before nuzzling her head back into her 'mommy's' side. _'Mommy! Reshi's being mean!' _The small black Pokemon said looking up with his bright red eyes.

"Now now you two get along or you'll have to get a time out!" The girl said wiggling her finger in front of the two chibi dragons as her mothering instincts that seemed to have appeared early were coming to the surface.

_'Yes mommy!'_ Both of them said as they settled next to her on the chair. Touko made sure they were secure before she looked around at her Pokemon's stunned faces. Selena was in the corner banging her head quietly against the wall for some reason while Zena and Vini stared googly eyed at the two small dragons from on the table. Zeus was growling lowly and Tiny was asleep in the sun.

"Lena stop it! You might break your horn!" Touko called to stop her first Pokemon from damaging herself.

_'Kids? You can't be serious about keeping two of the most powerful dragons as kids!' _The Samurai Pokemon said walking slowly back over. _'I swear the next time I see N I'm going to kill him!'_

"Selena!" Touko said getting mad now, "Of course we're keeping them! We can't just pitch them out on the street hoping for the best! We have to talk to Reshi about this... I know she knows something about this..." She grumbled fingering the only occupied pokeball on her belt, "Okay everyone in!" She said pulling out Vini's, Zeus', and Tiny's pokeballs and recalling the Pokemon.

"Okay lets go find a nice spot for you guys to play," She said addressing the small dragons clinging to her.

_'Play? Really? Yay!'_ They both called and flew up into the air to hover over Touko's head.

"We'll have to sneak out the back way," She said to Selena and Zena. They nodded and opened the door to look out to see if any one was in the hall way. Touko wrote a note to the still sleeping Pidgeot and then stepped out into the hallway as Reshiarm and Zekrom landed in her arms. The back way was created when Touko had to escape from the paparazzi after she defeated N and when she won the title of Champion. Touko stepped out into the cover of trees and quickly found a large enough clearing from Reshi to come out.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, missy." Touko said as the large white dragon appeared before her.

_'What do yo-' _

_'Wowww... Look how big it is! Hey ReRe, She looks like you!' _the small Zekrom called from Touko's arms.

_'You're right ZeZe! Hi there! Who are you?' _The smaller Reshiarm called to the bigger. Reshi stared open mouthed at the two who were held in Touko's arms seeming to have lost her voice. The large white dragon blinked a few times before she blushed and lowered her head to the two.

_'Hello to you as well... I'll tell you who I am later... Why don't you and your brother go play over in those leaves?'_ Reshi said as she looked into her miniature's face.

_'Alrighty! Come on ZeZe! I'll beat you there!' _The small dragon called getting out of Touko's grip.

_'Will not!' _The small black dragon called after racing after his other half.

"I know you know... Explain." Touko said as she lightly grabbed Reshi's warm face.

_'Um... We-well you see... W-when you sent me out to... l-l-look for N.. I was in...'_ Touko had never heard her large dragon stutter so much in one sentence and she had never blushed so much that it made her tail start to flair up lightly.

_'You... were in... heat...'_ Lena said staring wide eyed at the bashful natured dragon. Zena looked between the three wondering what they were talking about before Touko blushed as well.

"Reshi! Oh why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have sent you out!"

"_But I was so close to finding them! I had narrowed it down to Kanto and Johto and... I wanted to find them before they moved again. I wanted to find them just as much as you did!"_ The white dragon whined looking strait into the matching eyes of her trainer.

_'You've been sending Reshi out to find them? Why? I've told you he would come back! He promised! You didn't need to waste your time looking for him!' _Selena growled at her trainer.

"I was worried!" Touko retorted before she could stop herself, "He hadn't contacted me or anything and... I was just so scared..." She whispered as she held her head against Reshiarm's face.

_'Selena... How would it feel to lose Touko?' _Reshi asked as she looked away from her trainer's face.

_'Lose her? I wouldn't be able to bear it... She's my best friend...'_ The blue Pokemon said hanging her head.

_'When Touko bonded with me, she created a link between herself and N... He became her other half. The only thing that could ever make her feel whole or wanted again is him. Zek and myself are the same... Never whole when we're apart, It physically hurts us to be so far away from them... Thats why she sent me to find them.' _Reshi said as she closed her blue eyes and started to hum lightly.

"S-so... you went to Kanto... while you were in heat..." Touko said trying to continue the explanation.

_'Y-yes... I was circling around Mt. Silver trying to decide which region to start in when...Zekrom found me...'_

_'He could smell you that far away...?' _Lena asked surprised. Zena had gotten bored with the conversation a while ago and had gone to play with the small dragons in the leaves.

_'yes...so we...c-courted and in my rush to tell you that I had found them I left Zek and the eggs there. When I realized what I had done I as halfway back to Unova. I went back and tried to find Zek or the eggs but it seemed like he took them or something had already gotten to them before I did... so thats why when I came back didn't tell you anything... Forgive me Touko...' _The white dragon said butting her head lightly against her trainer.

"Oh Reshi of course I forgive you... Why wouldn't I?" She asked hugging the dragon before a squeal of fear was heard through the clearing.

* * *

><p>Touko and Reshi came out of their embrace and raced over to where the smaller two dragons had been playing with Zena.<p>

_'Mommy!' _Zekrom's and Reshiarm's voices carried through the trees.

_'Let me go you stupid idots! I swear I will kill you!' _Zena's voice sounded mad.

"She's been hanging out with you to much... Come on out guys! Find The kids!" Touko muttered first to Selena before releasing all of her Pokemon. Vini and Zeus headed off towards where mini Reshi could be heard calling out for Touko while Tiny raced off towards where the angry sounding Zorua could be heard. Reshi took off to look over head for her missing kids while Touko and Selena raced towards Zekrom's voice, it sounding the most scared.

_'Miss Touko! How can I help?' _A voice sounded over head. It was the Pidgeot from before.

"You hear my Zorua?" The brunette asked and the bird nodded "Go and help Tiny find her!" The bird nodded again and took off towards them.

Touko and Lena moved in perfect sync as they ran through the trees towards the now crying Zekrom. Touko was the one to catch first sight of the kidnappers. It was a girl Plasma grunt who was carrying the now sparking and wailing Zekrom. Touko literally growled at the sight of the knightly uniform on the girl.

"Put. Him. Down!" She called out loudly.

_'Mommy!'_ The tiny dragon said as it roared happily.

"You, young lady are evil! Stealing eggs from a Pokemon's nest and a Legend's none the less! My companion's and I shall set this wrong right! Team Plasma will live forever!" The grunt called out to her laughing madly.

"If stealing is bad then you're no better! Let. Him. Go!" Touko called out not using Selena to attack because it could hurt Zekrom.

_'Yeah! Mommy said, Let! Me! Go!'_ The small Zekrom opened him mouth wide and clamped down hard on the woman's shoulder before he sparked and sent a large jolt of electricity through his teeth. The woman yelped and tripped over a tree root sending her to the ground while she was still clutching Zekrom.

"ZeZe!" Touko called out afraid that he would be hurt in the fall. Suddenly out of no where, Vines shot towards the grunt as she fell they caught her and pulled ZeZe out of her grip.

_'You really ssshould learn to keep an eye on the young pokemon, Touko.._.' A hissing voice said as a large Serperior appeared, the vines that were holding up the two were connected to him.

"Prince! Don't scare me like that!" Touko said breathing again.

"What ever he said I double it..." A new voice said as Cheren appeared next to his Pokemon.

"Cheren! You idiot! You didn't tell me you were coming to visit!" Touko said as she walked over to pull Zeze from the vines.

_'Mommy!' _The small dragon said as it jumped into her arms.

_'Did... it jusssst call you... Mommy?' _The snake like Poke asked as he kept a firm grip on the grunt.

"Yes Prince...Its his nickname for me." She said smirking at the Pokemon.

"Touko... Is that... A Zekrom?" Cheren asked walking up to stand next to her.

"He's just a baby... only hatched this morning..." She said as she grinned at her best friend but then her face fell, "ReRe! Zena! We gotta g-"

_'Find them?'_ A voice grunted behind her. She turned around to stare at a large Emboar who was holding a sleeping ReRe in one arm and a struggling grunt in the other.

"Pumba! Wait up! My legs aren't as long as yours!" A girl's voice sounded from behind the pig Pokemon.

"Bianca! You're here?" Touko peered around Pumba to see her best friend stumble out of the trees into the clearing.

"Don't I get a hello?" A voice sounded from above as an Unfezant dropped in.

"Touya! Man you guys never tell me anything!" Touko said pouting as she reached up to take the sleeping ReRe from Pumba.

_'Stupid grunts always taking what they cant have...'_ Zena's muttering was audible from the back of the dove like Pokemon.

"We can't tell you if its going to be a surprise!" Touya said as he hopped off his Unfezant to hug his twin but stop when he saw what she was holding. "Touko? What are you holding?" He asked an eyebrow raised.

"This is ReRe and ZeZe, my... newest Pokemon." She said hugging the now sleeping twins closer to herself.

"Yes but... Are they...-" Touya's question was cut off as Reshi and the rest of Touko's Pokemon came into the clearing.

"Oh thank you guys!" Touko said as she crossed the clearing to talk to her Pokemon. She talked to them for a little bit before somehow returning them to their pokeballs but leaving Reshi and Selena out. Zena didn't like to be in a pokeball so she just followed Touko around.

"Back to what I was saying... Are those... baby... Legendaries?" Touya asked before Touko could cut in front of him again. Touko sighed and knew they would want an explanation.

"Yes... They are a baby Zekrom and Reshiarm... And no you can't have either one of them!" Touko growled out as Touya opened his mouth to ask something.

"How did you know I was going to ask?" He asked astounded.

"You're my brother, I know how you tick!" Touko said before she walked over to talk to her best friends. "Thank you Cheren... I don't know what I would have done if ZeZe had been hurt..."

"Prince is the one who found you guys..." Cheren said blushing lightly enough that Touko didn't notice but the other two in the clearing did.

"But you're the one who trained him... How close are you to beating Adler now?" She asked

"I'm close but he's always one step ahead... But soon I'll beat him." Cheren said glad that the subject had changed.

"Professer Juniper and I have recently found some old legends from other regions and what Pokemon they consider Legendaires." Bianca said jumping in on the conversation.

"Oh I met someone... In... Oh I can't remember the town but she said she was once the Champion of... Sinnoh? Yeah I think It was Sinnoh. Anyway she said that she was studying all of the legendary Pokemon of all the regions... Maybe I could give her a call for you..."

"Oh that would be gr-"

_'Sssorry to break up the reunion but... Its about to rain..."_ Prince said pointing his tail towards the dark clouds overhead.

"Right you are, Prince... We should head inside. Alright, come on guys." Touko said returning Reshi and Selena to their balls. "We can catch up at my house after I put these guys down for a nap..." She said as she shifted some of ReRe's weight to her other hip.


End file.
